A Little Something on the Side
by SuperWhoooCrankThatSouljaBoy
Summary: Crowley occasionally wants more than a soul. Occasionally he wants a little something for himself. And when Aurora comes along with such a lovely soul, how can he resist? OFC Aurora/Crowley Here there be smut.
1. Ello There Darlin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Crowley, or anything but my OFC. I'm not making any money from this just reviews :)

Chapter 1: Aurora makes a deal with Crowley at the crossroads.

Aurora shivered in the cold night air. She wished she'd brought a stronger jacket. But then you didn't usually think about keeping warm when you were going to make a deal with the devil. Or going to make a deal with a demon to be more precise, if her readings were correct. She made it to the crossroads and buried the box she had so carefully prepared. Even as she buried the box, she had no idea what she was doing. She guessed she would take any chance she could get to make this right, even if the idea came from her crazy old aunt's stories. But this was it, this was the last straw. If this didn't work she was going back home and just deal with the guilt. She hastily covered the box back up with dirt.

She stood up and looked around. There was no one there. Alright, she didn't know what she had expected. She sighed and turned to go.

"Leaving so soon lovely?" she heard a rough British voice say behind her.

Aurora jumped and spun around to find a dark haired man in a suit standing in the road in front of her. "I-I you're real."

"As the day is long. You seem awfully surprised for someone who just summoned a demon."

"I-I um wasn't sure if"

"Weren't sure if it would work, were ya?" he said smiling.

"I-I…no."

"That stutter is lovely, did you put that on just for me darling?" he teased walking towards her.

"This is not what I thought demons were like," Aurora thought to herself. On the outside she straightened and said in what she hoped was a steady voice, "I heard you were willing to make deals."

"I've been known to make a trade or two from time to time. It'll cost you though."

"I know. I," she was ashamed to find herself stuttering again. Although he was not what she had expected, he was still intensely intimidating. "I know." She finished lamely.

"Well, well, so up on the times. Where do you get your information?" Smiling, Crowley had finally reached her and at present was standing a bit too close for her liking. Unable to help herself, she took a step back. He followed her stepping even closer than before. "Aw you've hurt my feelings, luv. We've only just met."

"You're a demon," she stated.

"True. It's not too often I hear it said in that tone though, usually screamed,"

She shivered, this time it wasn't from the cold, but she managed to hold her ground. "Well I'm not most people."

"That you are not." He was looking her up and down in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Can you stop doing that."

"Oho, presumptuous chit aren't you?"

"That's usually not a compliment."

"Didn't mean it as one," he said, his face turning serious.

Aurora figured in for a penny, in for a pound, maybe if she didn't show she was scared he'd be more inclined to make a deal with her. "Are we gonna talk about this deal or what?"

His eyebrows arched in surprise. "Well, well kitten has claws."

She glared at him, "Should I tell you what I want or do you want to go first?"

"Careful darling, you're skirting a fine line between endearingly brave and annoyingly stupid."

She blinked hard at the look in the demon's eyes. "Okay, um, I'll go first then. There's a pair of people, they're in comas, I want you to, well, heal them."

"Ah, and you started out so interesting," he said looking her up and down again, "So, whose slumber party am I breaking up? Mother and father? Sister? Brother? Lover?"

"None of the above. They were- I just need them healed."

"Oh I'm going to need more than that. I can't be going into a deal unprepared now can I? Come on now darling, give us the whole story."

Aurora figured she better just get it over with. "I was in a car wreck with my friends. My friend, Ally, was the designated driver, me and Becca were drunk. We were messing with Ally, just having some fun. There was a sharp turn in the road that none of us were expecting. I had momentarily covered Becca's eyes and…" Aurora was trying not to tear up, "Well there was a mom and her kid coming around the bend at the same time. So we crashed and the mom and kid haven't woken up since. The doctors say they never will. And I can't have that. It's my fault. It's my fault if they, if they die. So I need you to heal them. Please."

"Nice story, very selfless. Has anyone ever told you what a lovely soul you have, very" he eyed her again, "Virginal. Ooh body is too. A matching set. Lovely," he all but growled. After perusing her body for a moment, he seemed to snap himself out of it, "Now then, as for what you want, no problem I can have them back to perfect health in no time. As for your end of the deal, there's a few things I want."

"My soul right?"

"On the nose sweetheart."

"Is there anything else I can…"

"No."

Well, this _had_ been what she was expecting, Aurora swallowed nervously, "All right. I'll do it. Do I sign or…"

"Hold on a moment. The soul is standard. But you're a special case, there's a few extra things I want."

"Why?"

"I have to explain myself to the human? You need to learn some respect for your elders." He said lightly, stepping closer again. He was less than a foot away from her now. "I think that'll be the first thing I teach you."

"Can't you just take my soul?" she asked meekly.

He laughed. "No, no, no," he tapped her on the nose, "You are just too much fun to pass up. So, here's what I want. I want you to spend your Sundays with me, wherever I want, doing whatever I want. And I want you to keep those pretty little legs together for anyone but me." It was Aurora's turn to have her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"But…you're a demon. I didn't know you…"

"What? Could still get it up? Was interested in a hot little piece like yourself now and again?" Aurora nodded slowly "Darling," he spread his arms wide, "What do you think we spend our time doing in hell? And it is ever so lovely to corrupt an innocent. It is so rare that you get a matching set. Not in today's market anyhow. Everyone that comes to me it's all 'Make me famous,' 'Make me rich,' 'Bring my wife back.' Ugh, so repetitive. So, yeah, I'll be buying myself a little entertainment."

"O-Okay. I-I that…Okay."

"So what's it gonna be darlin'?"

"There's nothing else?"

"Nothing." He replied with a glint in his eye.

Aurora took a deep breath, "Before I sell my soul and body to you, can I know your name?"

He grinned, "Crowley. And yours?"

"Aurora."

"The sunrise," Crowley grumbled, "How very fitting."

She glared at him, "No need for romance when you're buying me."

He laughed, eyes raking her body again, "Oh yes respect is definitely the first thing I'm teaching you. Do we have a deal then?"

"Yes. Yes, we have a deal. Just, just one stipulation."

"There's always one," he rolled his eyes.

"On Sundays, the days when I do anything you want. You can't make me hurt anyone."

"Fine, we won't be having time for that anyway. So to recap, you get 10 years on this earth and your little victims healed, and I get your soul and your Sundays, upon which you'll do anything I want, except maiming and killing the general public, and you won't go running off with any other pretty boys. _Now_, do we have a deal?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"Excellent," he waved his right hand and Aurora saw red letters flare briefly on her skin before fading.

"What no signing in blood?"

"Oh please. Don't be so cliché, we've modernized. Deals are signed with a kiss."

"A-a kiss?"

"Oh darling, we'll be doing a lot more very soon," she shivered at the look he gave her.

She nodded ruefully. She lunged up to give Crowley a kiss, only to be stopped by Crowley's hand over her mouth. "Ah, ah, darling. I think you'll find I like to take my time." His hand came around to cup the back of her neck. She glanced up and found herself caught in his gaze. He leaned in and let his lips lightly brush hers, before pressing in more firmly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, not asking permission but taking his time exploring once he was inside. Aurora was surprised to find herself enjoying the kiss despite herself. When Crowley broke away it was hard not to follow him. But she managed to not only resist that, but to shoot him what she hoped was a scathing look.

"See you in a week. Enjoy the lack of crushing guilt."

And then he was gone. Aurora was alone at the crossroads.


	2. Crowley You Tease

Disclaimer: Don't own, no money.

Chapter 2: Crowley is a frustrating bastard.

As Sunday grew closer Aurora grew more worried. She knew that in the big scheme of things she shouldn't be worried about losing her virginity to a demon, but she guessed the soul thing seemed so far away, being with Crowley was this Sunday. By Saturday night she was a hopeless wreck. There were a million things she was trying not to think about. In the end she decided she'd get herself drunk before Crowley arrived. Just because she was going to be with him didn't mean she had to remember it. It had started off innocently enough. As midnight approached she became worried that he might show up on the dot. So she'd had a drink to calm her nerves. Then she'd had another. Then another. Then it had occurred to her that getting blazingly drunk might be the best course of action.

So by the time Crowley had showed up, 12:00 on the dot, just as she had predicted, she was completely smashed. "Ay! Crowley! You made it to the deflowering party!"

"Oh Jesus," he growled.

"Hey, you takin' the lord's name in vain?" she slurred. He grabbed the bottle of scotch out of her hand.

"Well at least I can't fault your drink choice."

" 'S sssscotch. Scotch is delicious."

He sat her back down in the chair. "Do you really think I'm going to let you lose your virginity drunk like some girl at a frat party? No."

"Hahaha nobody drinks scotch at a frat party stupid." Aurora giggled.

"Hey," he pointed his finger in her face, "No need for name calling."

"Idiot! Bastard! Fucker!" she said gleefully.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Ugh you think you're real clever don't you. Come on," he groaned placing two fingers on her forehead, closing his eyes and concentrating.

She tried to pull back, but he used his other hand to keep her in place. "Hey what are you?"

"Shut up. I'm sobering you, since you stupidly decided to get drunk before I arrived." He whispered a couple phrases Aurora couldn't understand, and suddenly she no longer felt drunk. "Nope, not a bit," she thought to herself, she felt stone cold sober.

"Shit," she muttered.

Crowley laughed, "There we are. Feeling better?"

"Ugh, why did you do that?"

"Fucking drunk girls lost its appeal ages ago. I want you to be conscious for this." He leaned in and kissed her the same way he had at the crossroads. Surprised she moaned into his mouth before she had a chance to think. Crowley began to kiss down her neck, "There we go." Crowley muttered, sucking on her pulse point. Aurora suspected Crowley might have left a few drinks in her system because she was finding it harder than she remembered to not press into Crowley. He kissed his way back up to her mouth taking a moment to suck her earlobe into his mouth.

Slowly Aurora began to press her tongue against Crowley's. She placed her hands tentatively against his upper chest. Meanwhile Crowley's hands made their way down to her hips and he dragged her against him so that he was kneeling between her splayed legs. His hands slid down to grip her ass and rock her against him. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back more intently. He continued to kiss her and bit by bit she lost what little self control she had and began to buck her hips into Crowley, desperate for some type of friction. She was amazed at how good of a kisser he was. Crowley knew just when to press, just where to put his tongue, his hands. She may not have had sex before, but she'd done plenty of other things, and she'd never had anything like this. It made sense she supposed, he'd been around for god knows how long. It was still slightly surreal to find kissing a demon so pleasurable. If she was honest, it wasn't just pleasurable, it was fucking euphoric, hedonism distilled into one single sensory experience. And they were still just kissing.

She moaned against him more loudly. Her hands came up to bury themselves in his hair. He kissed his way back down her neck. "That's it. Let me hear you."

"Unh," she groaned. She ground herself more wantonly against him. Crowley trailed one hand up from where it had been happily squeezing her ass to the curve of her waist under her shirt.

For his part, Crowley was enjoying Aurora in a way he hadn't enjoyed a woman in quite a while. The way she slowly gave in to the lust she was feeling. He loved how easy it was to surprise her. The way she would jump and then moan when he did something unexpected. The perfection of her body, the way she felt when he touched a spot he knew no one else ever had. And above everything else, the delicious way her innocence tasted. He could taste it on her lips, her neck. He was dying to see what other parts of her tasted like.

Crowley stripped her shirt off and his hands began roaming the entirety of her upper half. Aurora pushed into his hands. "You like that kitten?"

"Aaah," she moaned in acquiescence.

"No, no, darling. If you want this bra to come off, if you want to have my tongue on your nipples, you're going to have to start using some real words."

She grunted in frustration, not wanting to admit how much she was enjoying this.

"No need to play coy now sweetheart. I would be able to smell how wet you are from a mile away. She bit her lip, trying to keep the sounds in. She couldn't bring herself to obey Crowley so outright.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Crowley continued to suck on her neck and let his hands roam her body. After a couple minutes, Aurora was dying for something more. It got worse when Crowley pushed her back slightly, so that she couldn't rub herself against his pelvis for the sweet relief of some friction, what little it was.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think you deserve that do you?"

She groaned in frustration. "You know if you don't start playing nice, I'm going to have to spank you. I believe we did have a talk about me teaching you some respect." Although she was able to keep herself from moaning out loud, Crowley didn't miss the way her hips twitched towards him when he threatened to spank her. "I see you'd like that." He tossed her over his shoulder and easily rose and walked to the bed.

"Put me down," she shrieked.

"Oh, so you'll let a demon grab your ass but not pick you up? You know you choose odd places to draw your lines in the sand." He sat down on the bed and pulled her down to lie across his lap. Before she could protest again Aurora found herself staring at the floor. She tried to raise herself up, but Crowley had placed his hand on her lower back, and she didn't really have any leverage to work with. She struggled for a bit, while Crowley sat calmly. She finally stilled.

"You done now sweetheart?"

"Let me go."

"We've done this already. It's not happening and I do so hate repetition. Can we get on with your punishment now?" He flipped her skirt up, and she suddenly felt like an intense idiot for not wearing pants. "As this is your first punishment, I'll start with ten. Count them."

"Crowley, please no." But that was all she got out before Crowley's hand came down against her backside. She yelped, and tried to reach back with her hands to block his next blow. Crowley sighed heavily and snapped his fingers. Suddenly her hands were bound behind her back wrist to elbow. Lying in Crowley's lap was a far more frightening experience when his hand on her back was the only thing keeping her face from smashing into the floor. "Are we done now?"

"Yes," she mumbled grudgingly.

"Good. You're more docile bound, I'll remember that. Now," he spanked her again.

"One," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you ducky," he brought his hand down against her again.

"Two," she said louder. He spanked her a third time. "Three." His spanks stung, but it was the humiliation that really burned Aurora. Crowley on the other hand was greatly enjoying himself. Little Aurora had the best reactions. He spanked her again, enjoying the sound his hand made against her skin.

"Four," she gasped out. Crowley delivered five and six in quick succession, before pausing to rub Aurora's ass.

"Such a nice arse you have. Is it getting nice and red for me?" He started pulling her panties down.

"Crowley, no!" She wriggled trying to stop him.

" 'Crowley, no! Stop! Please!' " he mimicked in a high pitched voice. "I've heard it all before. Besides you're not fooling anyone." He slid her panties the rest of the way down easily despite her struggles. "What a pretty pink little pussy you have there Aurora." He danced his fingers along the outside of her lower lips, dipping briefly inside before making his way back up to her ass. "Oh and look you've got a pink arse to match." He brought his hand down on her again. She squeaked, feeling his hand much more sharply now that she didn't have her panties as a barrier. Not to mention the fact that she was highly aware of how visible certain parts of her were to the demon. She was also unfortunately aware of the fact that she was getting wetter down there, a fact that she was sure Crowley hadn't missed.

"I'm waiting."

"Seven." His hand slapped down on her rear yet again. "Eight," she said trying to resist the urge to arch into his hand. And again. "Nine."

"I'm almost hesitant to stop. I think someone's starting to like this," he remarked sliding a pair of fingers down between her nether lips.

"At least I'm not the only one," she shot back referring to the length she felt poking into her stomach.

Crowley laughed. "Course I like it. I'm a _demon._ You think I'm going to be ashamed of getting turned on by the lightest possible form of torture there is? You on the other hand" he spanked her one final time, "Are proving to be quite kinky for a virgin." He tossed her back on the bed, leaving her arms bound. He knelt at the foot of the bed and spread her legs. "Let's see just how much of a bad girl you've been." She tried to close her legs, but was reminded again of his demonic strength when he kept them apart easily with his elbows. He slowly dragged one finger up her cleft. "And an intact hymen, is it my birthday," he flicked his eyes up to hers as he slid his wet finger into his mouth. "Mmm, tastes like whiskey." He laughed, climbed up on top of her and started kissing her again. This time when he reached her bra she was willing to ask for it.

"Please," she said looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that again."

She licked her lips and looked down. "Please."

He smiled and unhooked her bra, before sliding off her skirt without even making her beg. At this point she became acutely aware that while she was now entirely naked, Crowley was still in his black suit. There was something about this that turned her on to an insane degree. Maybe it was the feel of the fabric against her. Maybe it was seeing their power dynamic displayed in such an obvious manner. Maybe there was just something about a man in a suit. Whatever the reason she was already writhing against Crowley by the time his mouth had reached her breasts. She arched into his mouth and spread her legs. He sucked the tip of her nipple into his mouth and Aurora threw her head back and moaned. She rubbed her clit along the hard ridge of Crowley that she could feel through his pants.

"Again," he demanded.

"Please," she whimpered obediently, her body writhing madly, as his hand came down to manipulate the breast not covered by his mouth. He continued to suck on her breast, but she wanted more. "Please, Crowley. Please," she gasped.

"What lovey? What do you want?"

God, the things that voice did to her. "I wanna cum," she finally admitted.

"There's a girl," Crowley smiled trailing a hand down between her legs. He trailed his fingers lightly along her outer lips as she writhed. Any dignity completely subsumed by her need, she whimpered and dug her fingers into the bed. Crowley kissed his way back up to her neck and began whispering in her ear. "You need it darlin'? You need it bad? Feel like you're gonna crawl out of your skin if you don't get it?" he asked playing with her lightly, dancing around where she really needed his fingers. She whimpered again, "Please."

His fingers slowly started to delve deeper. He lightly outlined her opening and circled her clit, still refusing to give her any true friction. "Aaah," she wanted to sob from frustration, "Pleeeaaase Crowley, please I need it!"

"Mmmh, you do beg so easily. I wonder when you think about this moment the rest of the week, every day, every hour, before I come to see you again next Sunday, will you wish you held out longer. Will you feel shame at how you wriggled like a worm on a hook for me? Or will it still get you hot?" He flicked her clit once, and her body bowed, before he returned to his slow torturous circling. "I bet it will. Even if you don't want to admit it, I bet you'll remember my fingers in your cunt," he dipped his fingers in slightly. "And your little panties will get all wet thinking about it, about me, my voice whispering dirty nothings in your ear. But you'll just have to sit there and take it because I _forbid_ you to touch yourself before I return for you next Sunday. Do you understand pet?"

"Yes, yes Crowley, just please, I need," her mind was white with desire, it was blinding. If she didn't cum soon, she didn't know what she was going to do, she felt like she was going to explode. She was willing to say anything to get what she needed. But his fingers just continued their light tracing with the occasional flick of her clit. And the bastard chuckled! God she wanted to deck him and kiss him all at once.

"Good, then I'll see you next week," and then he was gone. Completely gone, just vanished. It took her a few good minutes for her lust addled brain to comprehend what had happened. And once it sunk in that she wouldn't be able to cum for a week, since she wasn't allowed to touch herself. She was tempted to scream in frustration, to yell Crowley's name, demand the bastard come back, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. She would bet anything he was watching her for any such reaction, chuckling to himself. And so she simply laid there breathing heavily until the white hot fire of her need had ebbed a little, at which point she got dressed for bed, and fell asleep cursing Crowley's name and trying her damndest not to think about the pitiful way she had begged him, not the fact that she would do it again at the drop of a hat.


	3. Say It

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just doing it for the love of smut :)

A/N: Dang! You guys had a way more positive response than I expected. Glad to see so many people on the Crowley ship. Thanks!

Chapter 3: Aurora endures the week and is rewarded by Crowley.

Monday

Aurora hoped that when she woke up some of her arousal would have dimmed. But it turned out that she had no such luck. She woke up and groaned in frustration, her whole body was still aching for touch. She felt as though she were on fire, and wanted nothing more than to put it out. No, she couldn't let herself think that way. She had to make it through to the end of the week. She didn't want to think about what Crowley would do to her if she disobeyed. Speaking of things she didn't want to think about, all of last night was pretty high on the list. She wanted to bury her face in her hands when she remembered the way she'd begged Crowley last night. But at the same time, she still understood why she'd done it. With the way she was feeling right now, she knew if he were here, she'd do it all over again.

Tuesday

Aurora woke up feeling marginally better, but overall she still wanted to crawl out of her skin with horniness. Self control had never been Aurora's strong suit, but she was determined not to touch herself. She may not be able to resist Crowley, but at least she could obey him. And if she was honest with herself, there was some dark part of her that was desperate to obey.

Wednesday

Aurora did the best she had thus far blocking out Sunday. She was able to get on with her life, more or less. She determined to do her best not to think about how this was going to be the rest of her life. She was going to spend the rest of her life under Crowley's thumb. And she was very determined not to address the part of her that liked that idea.

Thursday

She couldn't quite put her finger on why there was a part of her that was accepting Crowley as her master so quickly. Don't get her wrong, if there was a way to get out of this, she'd take it immediately. But there was something about Crowley that, dare she say it, she liked. And it wasn't the way his fingers and lips could make her quiver, it was more than that. He was charming, she could say that much. And she supposed she got the feeling that if Crowley decided he was on her side, then that was a powerful thing. And in a world that Aurora had very abruptly learned was not at all like she thought it was, the idea of someone powerful looking out for her was appealing.

Friday

She still wanted to cum. Badly. But it was more bearable than it had been. She actually thought she might make it through to Sunday. And she was finally beginning to unravel all the reasons she was susceptible to Crowley's charms. That understanding brought some peace. She hated herself a little bit less for giving in so easily, and felt a little more ready for this coming Sunday. She just wished she knew what to expect

Saturday

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to greet Crowley when he came to her tonight. She spent half the day thinking about it. The first time she'd gotten trashed, but she suspected he'd find it far less amusing the second time around. So drinking was out. God she really wanted a drink. She was nervous, and horny, and so, so confused. In fact she kept thinking about how she felt about Crowley, and what she should wear or do, right up until…

Sunday

Suddenly Aurora looked at the clock and realized it was midnight.

"Miss me?" she heard from behind her. "You know, you have been a sight all week."

"You've been watching me?" suddenly she knew, angry, that was how she felt about Crowley.

"What's the matter, nothing I haven't seen already," he quipped leering at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and Crowley chuckled. "That's not the point, and, and I thought you only had me on Sundays?"

"Yes I only have you on Sundays. Your contract talked very specifically about what you and I do on Sunday," he said twiddling his fingers, "But it doesn't say anything about what I do with the rest of my week. If I wanted to spend all of it watching you, I'd be perfectly within my rights."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Hell is exactly my problem, it needs running, so I don't have all the time in the world to be keeping an eye on my charges, making sure they don't do anything inappropriate. So I must resort to other means," he stepped into her personal space, and suddenly Aurora wished she were wearing about 50 more layers of clothing, "Tell me ducky, while the cat was away did the mice play?"

"What?" she played dumb, but with his tone of voice anyone would know exactly what he was talking about.

He met her eyes directly, and his next question came out considerably harsher. "Did you fuck yourself Aurora?" Aurora's eyes fluttered in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that. She shook her head quickly. "Hm," he grunted, looking her up and down again, "Looking at how tense you are, you've been a good girl. How was it? Did you writhe in bed all week waiting for me? I know you did Monday night." He leaned in an pressed feather light kisses to her neck. "Did you pine all week for some kind of contact? Any kind?"

Aurora felt annoyed at his taunting, and refused to tell him what he wanted to hear. "No," she said stubbornly, "I didn't miss you at all." Crowley just chuckled and nipped her neck. "You know when home life is demons who wet their pant at just the sight of you, your idiotic bravado is really quite charming."

"I'm not an idiot," Aurora insisted.

"When you challenge me you are. But a charming idiot."

Aurora pushed Crowley off her, "Stop calling me an idiot."

Crowley's eyes flashed, and before she knew what was happening, she was against the wall with her wrists pinned above her head. "Now pet, I'd be very very careful about that thin line you're walking. Has it occurred to you just how miserable I could make the next ten years. I could leave you on edge every Sunday for the next ten years. Has that occurred to you? No release for years. I could spank you until your bottom's bruised and you can barely walk the next day, much less sit. I could fuck you in a room full of strangers, and let them watch as I fill every single hole you've got with cum. And I could do so much worse. So I'd be careful who you shove. Do we understand one another," Aurora shook. She couldn't believe she'd let herself forget she was dealing with such a powerful demon. She nodded, not trusting her voice. "Are you sorry ducky?" She nodded again. "I said are you sorry?"

"Yes…y-yes sir."

"Prove it," he taunted.

"I…I w-what?"

"Prove. It." Aurora saw the dangerous flash in Crowley's eyes at being made to repeat himself. Impulsively she kissed him. It was the first kiss of theirs that she had initiated. She molded her body to his, and pressed her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like whisky and warmth and sex. She moaned, all the suppressed horniness of the week fired up with a vengeance. Suddenly she was desperate to have his hands anywhere, everywhere. But they were still holding her wrists. She pulled back slightly and whispered "I'm sorry sir," before diving in again. The next thing she knew Crowley's hands were on her body, smoothing restlessly over her curves. She still couldn't move her hands, Crowley must be using his demonic powers to hold her still. Crowley began kissing his way down her neck. Aurora wriggled, trying to get some friction where she needed it. She felt him chuckle against her neck. "Somethin' you need darling?" Aurora just whined in frustration. She could not believe this man! She saw where this was going, he was going to make her beg again. He really seemed to love making her participate in this.

"Please sir," she whispered, refusing to give him the pleasure of drawing this out. Crowley popped the top button of her top. "Go on," he taunted flicking his eyes up to hers. "I-I've been so good this week," he popped another button. "I-I need…" she swallowed thickly, she was so unused to dirty talk, "You" she finished lamely. Crowley's hands stilled, and he simply looked at her one eyebrow raised, silently challenging her to do better. She whimpered again, "Just, please." Crowley shook his head. She hated doing this, but she couldn't stand the idea of another week like this, and she knew he'd do it. "Get with the program love. I can leave you here all night if I want to, and you can spend another week lonesome in your bed. Or," he quirked a brow, "I can make you come like you never have before." Aurora shuddered as his voice deepened. She could do this, "Please sir I need, your hands on me." Crowley still didn't move. "I need you to touch me." Still no movement. "I-I, my pussy, I need you to touch my pussy please."

Crowley smiled and efficiently undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt. "There love, now was that so hard? Your pussy, I believe that can be arranged." He rested his fingers lightly on the button of her jeans, and looked at her expectantly. Aurora wriggled against her invisible bonds. "Please, my clit, I need- I wanted to touch all week." Crowley slowly undid her jeans. "And how was that darling?" "Mph, so bad. I wanted so bad- it was like a fire that burned all week. I just wanted to put it out." Crowley pulled her jeans down her legs at a glacial pace. "What did you want to do?" "I wanted to play with myself," she caught sight of his face, "With my pussy. Please Crowley. Don't leave me like that again. Please don't-let me- I need-"

Crowley chucked again, smoothing his hands over all her newly exposed skin, skipping the fun parts. Aurora arched into his hands. "So articulate."

"Pleaaase."

"Yes you've said that, go on."

"Fuck I wanted to touch myself. I wanted you to touch me. I was so close. So very, very close. And you- I've never- The way you make my body feel. I can't handle it."

Crowley unsnapped her bra. "That's right you can't"

"I want you to rub my clit, put your fingers inside me. I'll even let you spank me again." Crowley laughed outright when she said "let you." "Anything, just please don't leave me- ah" Crowley pinched one of her nipples, and cupped the other breast in his hand, manipulating it gently. "This what you wanted love?" "Yes," she moaned, god she already felt close again, "Hell yes." Crowley smiled, "That's the spirit." He sucked a hickey on her neck, "Go on."

"I need, need you to touch me down there."

"I'm sorry where? Here?" he teased, trailing his fingers up her thigh.

"No I want- Your fingers, I need them inside me. Need you, need you," she blushed, "To finger fuck me."

"Are you blushing?" Crowley barked out a laugh, "Ah, what you going to do when I make you say cunt?"

Aurora ducked her head, she wasn't really a big curser. Her parents had always taught her to be a proper lady. She'd certainly never said the c-word. Crowley's eyes glittered at her reaction. He trailed his fingers down to her hips, playing with the edges of her panties. "Say it."

Aurora opened her mouth to speak but couldn't do it, she shook her head. "You want my fingers in your cunt darling, you're going to have to ask for it. Say it."

Aurora whispered, deliberately not meeting Crowley's intense gaze. She rubbed her legs together. "Crowley, Crowley will you please- please put your fingers in my- in my" she shook her head again.

He laughed again. "Look at you, red as a tomato. I think-"

She was sick of Crowley laughing at her. So she interrupted him "Cunt." Very business like she asked, "Crowley will you please put your fingers in my cunt." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Crowley's slow, lecherous smile. "Good, darling. Now try again, with a little more feeling." Aurora froze again. "Fine, ta darling. I'll see you next we-"

"No," she burst out, she couldn't stand another week of this. "Please. Please put-"

"You know it's polite to look at people when you're talking to them." Aurora met Crowley's eyes, and felt pinned beneath his gaze. Curiously enough, looking at him helped her find the courage to give him what he wanted. Looking at the fire laced spark in his eyes, she was reminded of what he could do to her body. And she wanted it, she really fucking wanted his fingers in her. "Sir," she arched her hips into his hands, "Please, I need you fingers in my cunt."

Crowley smiled smugly, "All you had to do was ask." He swiftly removed her panties, leaving her bare before him again. "Spread your legs," he ordered. She obliged, offering herself up to him. Meeting her eyes, he slowly traced a pair of fingers down her abdomen, to the thatch of curls at the apex of her legs. "Please, please Crowley, no more teasing."

Crowley quirked an eyebrow, and appeared to be thinking for a moment. "Well you did ask so nicely." And with that he took his two trailing fingers and swiftly slipped them into her well prepared opening. He used his thumb to quickly manipulate her clit. "Aah," Aurora cried out, "Oh, oh, oh Crowley," she moaned rising up on tip toe. Despite the build up she was entirely unprepared for the assault of Crowley's fingers on her pussy.

"That's it," he grumbled in her ear, "You like my fingers in your cunt? You like it when I rub just the right spot?" He curled his fingers to hit her g-spot. Aurora cried out again, arching into him. "Ding, ding, I think we have a winner. Fuck but you're wet. And tight as a drum. You need this don't you. Just aching to be filled. You'd never admit it but, you've needed this for years. You're desperate to be fucked, filled, anything to get rid of that ache." Aurora groaned, god his fingers felt good. She wished she could stay forever here, right on the edge of cumming, with Crowley's sinful voice whispering in her ear. "You gonna cum for me doll? Oh, that's it you are aren't you? You're gonna show me something no one else has seen. You know you can't take that back. Now show me, show me how a good girl cums."

Aurora was panting, her hands clutching at nothing, her hips pulsing, practically riding Crowley's fingers. "Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn," she moaned her voice getting higher and higher pitched as she approached orgasm. She was so close. Which Crowley must have known, because suddenly his thumb started moving double time against her clit, and he suck on _that spot_ on her neck. She fell apart, all but screaming from pent up need. She convulsed around his fingers, and saw stars bursting behind her eyelids. White hot pleasure coursed through every inch of her body, as she came on his fingers.

Breathing heavily she slowly came back to Crowley cupping her face examining her. "That was exquisite," Crowley said. His fingers were still absently rubbing her, and Aurora felt herself, embarrassingly, ready to go another round. Crowley smiled, "You greedy chit. Already prepared for another round. Well the heart wants what it wants." He shrugged, as his fingers picked up the pace again, and Aurora melted into him.


	4. Stop and Smell the Roses

"Stop, stop I can't!" Aurora screeched as Crowley continued to play with her after her third orgasm, trying to coax a fourth out of her. "Mmph, Crowley please," she squirmed. "T-too sensi-aah!" Crowley chuckled at her squeal after he flicked her clit. He let up on his manipulation of her clit but continued to rub it with the heel of his palm while he fucked her with a single finger. Aurora was on the verge of tears, completely wrung out. "Pleeaase! No more."  
Crowley pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck. "I thought this was what you wanted?" he teased. She wanted to scream, this bastard. "Not this much. I can't I just can't, not again." At the pace he'd been setting, she'd been amazed how quickly she'd hit three orgasms. The last one had left her a sweaty, jelly-legged, mess. But god was it worth it. Her vision had whited out and if she hadn't been being finger fucked by a demon she'd have sworn she'd found religion. But now every part of her was hypersensitive, and even the slow gentle pulsing of Crowley's finger was too much for her to handle. She whimpered as the wool of his suit rubbed against her nipples. "Please, please, what do you want from me?"  
Crowley pulled back and smiled at her, and she immediately realized her mistake. She'd been wondering why he'd been so focused her pleasure, and she thought she'd just found the reason. But she couldn't back out, she really needed him to fucking stop. "What are you offering darling?" she was embarrassed that after everything, her nether regions still jumped a little at the pull of his sinful voice.  
"I-I don't know."  
Crowley laughed genuinely, throwing his head back. "Aw, you are such an innocent," he said tweaking her nipple playfully.  
Aurora glared at him. She didn't like being made fun of, and pulled against the invisible bonds that he had yet to release. Crowley continued to laugh, and mock glared at her back. "Really sweetheart, I've seen puppies more threatening than you."  
"Fuck you."  
"You know I think I've had a bad influence on you, mouth like that. Hmph," he noted pensively.  
Aurora continued to glare, not really sure what to say to him. She had a feeling that whatever she said would make him laugh again, and she didn't want that. She had no leverage, so she couldn't lash out at him physically. She felt utterly frustrated at her helplessness. She wanted desperately to hit him, shock him, something, but truly she was quite innocent. Her mind couldn't even come up with something to say or do that would get the reaction she wanted out of Crowley. So she just sat and glared, hoping an opportunity would present itself.  
Crowley's eyes left her face to track over her body for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. His finger curled inward to begin hitting her g-spot again. Aurora winced and bowed her body into his trying to escape his fingers. "Crowley, please no."  
"But I do so enjoy watching you cum. Utterly debauched." his eyes flicked back up to her face, "It's almost like you're one of mine."  
Aurora shuddered, she did not particularly like being told that her O face made him think of her as a demon, even though he had clearly meant it as a compliment.  
"Did you know Lilith, the first to fall, was seduced in much the same way I've been playing with you tonight?"  
Aurora shook her head. "Some nice fingers, and a good mouth will get you everywhere darling. It's been true since quite literally the dawn of time." He swiped the thumb of one hand along the sensitive underside of her breast. Aurora looked away, not comforted by being compared to the first sinner. It just reminded her of how damned she was. "Lucifer was far crueler than I, he didn't let the bitch slink back to god until she'd cum 66 times."  
Aurora looked back at him with begging eyes. "Are you going to stop?" Crowley curled his finger against her again and cocked his head.  
"I haven't heard you offer up a more enticing activity."  
Aurora remained silent. There were only two options. If she didn't want him to make her cum anymore, then she'd have to make him cum. She dropped her eyes from his. Every step of the way Crowley just kept making her participate more and more in her own deflowering. She knew why he did it. It was a power trip. It's one thing to take something from someone. It's a whole 'nother level of power to make that person give it to you willingly. Every blush, every stammered plea, made Crowley surge with power. Which hasn't been called the ultimate aphrodisiac for no reason. And yet Aurora just couldn't stop giving him what he wanted. He kept out maneuvering her, pushing her into corners where her only option was to say things like, "I-I could," she wet her lips, still refusing to look him in the eyes, "I could get you off."  
"How equitable of you. How do you propose to 'get me off'?" he was grinning like a cheshire cat. Aurora stammering, asking to get him off was clearly what he'd been angling for.  
"I-I um, I um," Crowley ground his palm into her clit, clearly a signal to hurry it up. She sucked in a breath an rose up onto her tippy toes to escape the rough pressure of his hand. "I could use my hands."  
Crowley let up on her clit, and hmm-ed apparently thinking over her offer. "And what is that called when one uses their hands?"  
Aurora blushed. "A hand job."  
"That's right. And no, try again."  
Aurora looked up at him in surprise. She had genuinely thought offering a hand job would get her off the hook. "But-but you- with me-"  
Crowley looked at her seriously. "I gave you three," he said holding up three fingers. "And as the male anatomy has a few serious disadvantages over the female…" he trailed off, before flashing her a smile, "Quality over quantity, as they say, luv."  
The lightbulb clicked in Aurora's head and her eyes widened. "Oh, oh I…um. You want- my mouth?" she squeaked.  
"On the nose. Although I would appreciate if you asked nicely."  
Aurora had always personally been terrified at the thought of oral sex, given or received. What if it was gross? Wouldn't it be strange? What did you do about the hair? "I- I um," she really didn't want to do this. Especially not to Crowley. It was so active. Everything thus far had been passive, she'd had things done to her, she hadn't done anything. "Crowley I-"  
"Unless you'd rather cum again," he threatened, moving his fingers in her again, and grasping one of her breasts. Aurora felt sharp pain ring through her body. "No, no Crowley please!" But instead of backing off, Crowley continued to manipulate her, his silence making his request clear. "I-I'll give you oral sex."  
"Are you sure?" He began sucking on her neck. She squirmed at the assault on her senses.  
"Yes, yes please, I-I- let me give you oral sex."  
He chuckled into her neck, "Use your big girl words." Aurora thrashed, desperate for Crowley's touches to stop.  
"Please, please stop. I'll go down on you. I'll give you head."  
"Close but no cigar," Crowley replied, beginning to use his agile thumb on her clit.  
Aurora all but screamed. She was ready to say anything to get him to stop. "Please, please, your-your cock, let me suck your cock." Crowley didn't reply but continued thrumming his thumb against her clit. Aurora got the hint to really beg. And she was willing, it was amazing what she was willing to say and do to escape pain. "Pleeeaaaase, oh god I'll do anything. Let me suck your cock. I need you in my mouth. I'll get down on my knees like a good little girl. You c-can finish anywhere. Just please fuck my mouth, sir." At 'sir' she felt the bonds on her wrists finally release, and she collapsed in a heap at Crowley's feet.  
Crowley smiled down at her. "I'm glad to see you learned you place." Aurora wanted to punch him, but as it was she simply rose to her knees and looked up at him stony faced. Crowley ran his fingers through her hair, almost petting her like a dog. Aurora clenched her teeth, and breathed through her nose, trying to keep her temper under control. The smugness radiating off Crowley was infuriating. "Good girl," he finally said, patting her on the head.  
He then widened his stance and lowered his hands to his belt. He slowly pulled the leather through the clasp. Aurora looked away, only to have Crowly grasp her chin and pull her back to look at his crotch. "Un-uh, watch." And Aurora watched. She watched as he removed his belt with agonizing slowness. She watched as he popped open the button to his trousers. She watched as he painstakingly drew down his zip tooth by tooth. All the while she became more and more aware of just how big the outline in his pants was. She pressed her lips together to keep any anxious sounds from coming out.  
And finally she watched as Crowley pulled his cock out of his trousers. Just as she had suspected, the thing was fucking huge. She'd guess about 9 inches, uncircumcised and thick. She trembled slightly trying to imagine how in the world that thing was going to fit in her mouth, much less her pussy. She continued to watch as Crowley slowly stroked himself, clearly reveling in the power of having her on her knees with his cock in her face.  
Then he used his free hand to draw her a little closer and traced the head of his cock along the outline of her lips. His precum smeared over her plush lips and she whimpered. Crowley chuckled. "Open your mouth," he commanded. Frozen, Aurora simply shook her head minutely. The smile vanished from Crowley's face. "Open your mouth," he said again. Again Aurora minutely shook her head. Sighing, Crowley took himself by the base and slapped her across the cheek with his cock. Aurora's mouth popped open in shock. She had never watched porn and had no idea that slapping a girl in the face with your dick was a thing. Crowley used the opportunity to push himself inside of her open mouth. Aurora tried to back up, but his hand held her steady. She reluctantly closed her mouth on him. "No teeth," he grumbled, "Teeth, and you'll wish you'd never been born."  
She looked up at him pleadingly, in one las ditch effort to get out of this. Crowley looked down at her with lust filled eyes and ran his hand through her hair again. "God, you've no idea what you look like," he muttered. Taking that as a sign that she wasn't going to get out of this, Aurora figured that the next best course of action was to get him off as quickly as possible.  
She sucked on his tip tentatively. Crowley sucked in a breath above her, so she did it again. This time she also ran her tongue along the underside of him. She shuddered. She had been right to worry, this was in fact very strange. And she felt utterly degraded sitting at Crowley's feet. But on the other hand, a small part of her liked his smell, and felt inexplicably turned on at having him in her mouth.  
She pushed those thoughts aside and scooted a little closer to Crowley taking a little more of him in. She sucked him again, and keeping the pressure constant, bobbed her head along the first few inches of his length. Crowley's hand tightened in her hair. From a long ago girl talk, she remembered a friend talking about the importance of attending to all of a man, even if everything didn't fit in your mouth. Well Crowley certainly fit into the "Doesn't entirely fit in a mouth" category. So she brought up a hand that suddenly looked tiny next to his girth, and began stroking the base of him. That earned her a moan.  
Slowly, with bits of information cobbled together over the years, and pure instinct, Aurora built up a rhythm. She could get the first couple inches of him into her mouth, so she bobbed up and down on that, sucking and licking. What she couldn't reach with her mouth, she jacked of with one hand. While her free hand fondled his balls. She was rewarded with Crowley slowly coming apart. At first it was just a grunt here, a hair pull there, but now he was cursing a blue streak and fisting her hair. He was also bucking into her mouth, hips pulsing in time with her strokes. She did her best not to look up, because every time she did she found herself looking a Crowley's lust filled face, and it did things to her, things she didn't want to think about.  
Crowley let out a particularly long groan, and Aurora couldn't help herself. She looked up to see Crowley throw his head back before dropping it down and meeting her eyes. Aurora rubbed her legs together and unconsciously let out a little moan, before casting her eyes down again. "Are you enjoying this darling?" Crowley asked her lowly. Aurora gave a minuscule shake of her head, bobbing up and down with renewed vigor, determined to just get him off so she could be finished. "I think that's a lie. You know how I know?" Aurora ignored him and kept going. Crowley fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her off. He craned her neck up to look at him. "Because every time you let out a little moan, I can feel the vibrations in my cock. Did you know that?" Aurora shook her head, blushing. "Now you do." Using her hair to pull her, he returned her mouth to his cock, but didn't relinquish control.  
"I think you need to stop and smell the roses. So hell bent on getting me off, you're forgetting to enjoy your first oral sex experience." He guided her slowly up and down his cock. "Savor it." Aurora let out a mewl of protest, only to have Crowley grunt and say, "Do that again." Aurora obediently whined along his cock. "Fuck," Crowley pushed himself further into her mouth. "Mmm Aurora, you've been holding out on me, I think you can fit a bit more in." He pushed her head a little further down his cock. Aurora felt a tickle at the back of her throat and began to worry about gagging. She whined again, which only encouraged Crowley to push himself in further. Okay now she was definitely in gagging territory. "Keep sucking," Crowley ordered. Aurora obeyed, not wanting to invoke his wrath.  
He pulsed shallowly in her mouth, still not letting her take back control. She continued to stroke his base, hoping to appease him and keep him from going any deeper. She was not successful. Slowly his thrusts began to get bigger. He started really using her mouth. On every upstroke, the head of his cock would tickle the back of her throat, until finally she gagged, only slightly. But in response Crowley pushed in deeper. "Hold it," he ordered. Aurora did her best, eyes tearing up. Until Crowley pushed in deeper yet. Aurora gagged again, and put both hands flat on his hips, slapping him with open palms trying to get him to stop. "Up here," he said. Aurora looked up, with wide tearstained eyes. Crowley just smiled. "Beautiful," he said starting to rock in and out deeply. Aurora was gagging consistently now with how deep Crowley was going. And the fact that every now and then he would stop when she gagged and hold himself there, head tipped back in bliss while the entrance to her throat convulsed around him, didn't make things easier.  
After a couple minutes of this, Crowley snapped his fingers, and suddenly Aurora found her hands tied behind her back. She wriggled, feeling so much more out of control now that she couldn't even push back against Crowley. He started really using her mouth, sawing in and out, his breath getting faster. The obscenities were back again, this time mixed in with praises of "Good girl," or "Love your fucking mouth." "Look at me," he commanded. She glanced up to find Crowley completely gone. "Keep looking," he ordered. She nodded slightly and watched as Crowley became more and more undone. "Your fucking mouth" he muttered again, eyes flicking from her eyes to where his cock disappeared into her mouth. "Gonna cum soon," he told her after another minute, "Can't decide if I want to paint your pretty little face with it, or make you swallow it all." Aurora shook her head, she hadn't thought this far ahead, and she definitely didn't like the sound of either of those things. Crowley grinned, "What? You want it on your tits?" Aurora shook her head again. Crowley just chuckled lightly and pushed into her mouth with redoubled speed. Near the end he started taunting her. "You like my fucking cock in your mouth, huh? How does it feel being on your knees in front of me hands bound, no contro-oh fuck, love it when you gag. For a first time cocksucker, you're doing remarkably. Maybe you thought about it a lot. Bet you thought about it this week. Bet you fantasized about having my cock in you every which way. Yeah, you like that?" he asked pushing into her harshly again. "Take it. Take all of it. I'm going to use you like this any time I want. Every week for ten years. Until you come down to me. Then I'll use you every fucking day. Fuck! There we go. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled in a harsh, gravely voice, as he finally tensed, and came down her throat. "Swallow it," he ordered. Aurora swallowed thickly feeling his gooey cum slide down her throat. Crowley breathing harshly, pushed her off him and tucked himself back in his pants. But he didn't undo her bonds. Rather he left her on her knees and plopped down into a chair facing her.  
After a moment, feeling exposed again, as his eyes lazily traced her figure, Aurora spoke up. "What are you doing?"  
Quirking a brow he replied, "Enjoying the view," as though it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
